


Three's a Crowd

by outofgotham (newmoonmayhem)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cuckquean, F/F, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmoonmayhem/pseuds/outofgotham
Summary: There's something that they all find hot about it.





	Three's a Crowd

Isabella was in love with Ed, and never in a million years would she have thought she'd find this hot, that was, up until a month ago. But here she was, sitting on a plush couch in her bedroom, fingering herself, while Ed was being ridden by Lee Thompkins.

There was just something so hot about it. For starters, it wasn't like Lee was an unattractive woman. On the contrary, she was lovely. And her and Edward definitely had a certain chemistry. And Isabella found something thrilling about being sidelined, about being helpless, about her own love for it. 

When Lee came on his cock, Ed called her over. "Isabella, dear, think you could clean Miss Thompkins up for me?"

She nodded, flushed. "My pleasure."

* * *

 

Lee never would have thought she'd be doing this, much less enjoying it the way she was. She liked Ed, as a friend, and in a sexual sense, but not as a romantic partner. But the whole situation- 'taking,' even just in theory, the boyfriend of such a sweet, quiet girl, was something that Lee never would have enjoyed before, but after the virus, and after all she'd been through, it was something she found quite exciting and enjoyable.

So she encouraged Isabella as she ate her out. "You better be careful to clean it all up. It's not like you'll get any of his cum otherwise."

* * *

Ed had always seen himself as a loyal guy. And he still was- all parties here were consenting and aware of the situation, after all. But there was something that just got him so fired up about seeing Isabella jealous and loving her simulated jealousy and that jealousy turning both of them on, and seeing Lee be so commanding over Isabella, and of course in general Lee riding him was fantastic, and the aftercare was the sweetest thing he'd ever seen.

"Come on, honey. You've had enough. It's time for my round two." He grinned pulling Lee away from Isabella's gentle tongue.

* * *

Isabella stayed on the bed this time, humping a pillow right beside them while they fucked. She loved the dirty talk- her and Lee and Ed had all talked about it before.

"You think it's hot, just letting some slut steal your man away?" Lee asked, as Ed moved her onto her back and climbed over her.

"Uh-huh." 

"You're so cute," Lee smirked at her, before Ed started pounding into her. 

"What would people think?" Lee asked, moving her hips to meet Ed's cock, "if they knew you were so pathetic?"

Isabella shivered. 

"Aw, someone's embarrassed," Lee grinned at Ed. 

"Don't feel embarrassed, darling," Ed told Isabella, though he never looked away from Lee. "Just think about how great it is that your bed's being used for this."

* * *

The next day, Isabella was excited for the fun to continue, not even just in the sexual way. She got up to cook them breakfast, and gave Lee a shoulder rub while her and Ed enjoyed their tenderly prepared meal, almost totally ignoring her. 

And when they both went out for the day, she knew only Ed would come back that night, and that he would take care of just how turned on she was.

She couldn't wait for Lee to come back next weekend.

 

 


End file.
